Two broke boys
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Dos exitosos empresarios de Tokio pierden todo debido a un cargo injusto de fraude y una hermosa peli azul podría ayudarles. Mal summary pero porfa pasen y lean :
1. Estamos quebrados

_**Este fic se me ocurrió viendo una de mis series favoritas two broke girls :3espero que les guste la idea. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario si le gusta :D, si algo no les gusta lo que sea y prometo corregirlo para la próximo, es primer fic :)**_

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto sino Sasuke ya hubiera vuelto a Konoha hace mucho tiempo -.-_**

**_Advertencias: Por ahora solo un poco de mi malas palabras._**

**_Pareja: Naruhina y otras más adelante_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two very broke boys<strong>_

_**Estamos quebrados**_

Un rubio hiperactivo salía rápidamente de su dirigiéndose a su trabajo, pero desgracia iba tarde y no podía darse ese lujo debido a que exactamente ese día iba a cerrar un negocio importante con otra empresa. Se subió a su auto del año y se dirigió a la empresa para terminar el acuerdo.

-Señor Uzumaki.-dijo la recepcionista.

-Dígame Naruto.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno Naruto.-dijo algo extrañada.- ya lo puede atender el Señor Uchiha.

-Señor Uchiha?.- dijo suspirando.-dígale teme y ya.

-No creo que sea una forma muy formal de tratarlo señor.

-Ya te dije solo Naruto.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina.- y a él solo Sasuke-teme, ya sabes para quitarle un poco de ese orgullo y arrogancia que se tiene.

El rubio entró a la oficina como siempre de buena gran y una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Se paró al frente al ver que el azabache no se había ni inmutado a ni siquiera mirarlo debido a que estaba muy concentrando en la computadora.

-Maldito acaso no me vas ni a saludar.- dijo el rubio prácticamente gritando.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, con una cara de frustración odiaba cuando Naruto, hablaba todo gritado sin motivo. Ya que el rubio lograba alcanzar sonidos muy chillones siempre que se molestaba.

-Buenos días dobe.-dijo sarcásticamente mientras veí con burla a su amigo, por lo que el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No me digas estrés del trabajo.

-Hump no se pero algo raro pasa en la economía en la compañía.

-Te estás volviendo loco.-dijo entre risas el rubio.- vamos fírmalo para cerrar el trato.

Sasuke firmó el acuerdo y se lo volvió a entregar el rubio.

-Gracias.- dijo la chico sonriendo.- Hey por cierto me entere que no le devolviste la llamada nunca a esa chica, la peliroja del bar.

-No me interesa ella.-contesto fríamente

-Bueno, entonces hoy iremos a una fiesta y ahí buscaras a una chica que si te interese.

-Como quieras.

El rubio salió alegremente al parecer ya había hecho el contrato, posiblemente después de eso lo asignarían jefe de la empresa que una vez fue de su padre sonrió. Mando el documento que terminaba el trato y se dirigió a un sport bar.

-Puedo pedir su orden.- dijo una peli azul de unos hermosos ojos de color perla algo tímida.

-Quiero un emparedado y un trago.-dijo de forma amable.

-Claro.-dijo yéndose unos pocos minuto y regresando con sus orden.- aquí tiene son diez dólares.

-Bueno.-dijo poniendo su tarjeta de crédito.

La ojiperla pasó la tarjeta de crédito, quedándose extrañada.

-Muchacho.-dijo algo baj.- la tarjeta está suspendida.

-Qué raro no tengo deudas con el banco, pero entonces paga con esta otra.-dijo dándole otra tarjeta.

Ella volvió a pasar la tarjeta y volvió con la misma expresión.

-Disculpe pero está también está suspendida.

-Bueno, que raro.-dijo con una mano en la cabeza y sacando todas sus tarjetas de crédito y poniéndolas en el mostrador.- pruebe con todas y pague con la que sirva.

La muchacha con paciencia y una linda sonrisa angelical pasó cada una de las tarjetas del rubio con el mismo resultado una otra vez, el rubio simplemente la veía nervioso.

Maldición_, que diablos pasa._

Inmediatamente el rubio volvió ver una televisión del lugar donde había mientras pasaba un partido, los comentaristas animadamente.

**-Ohhh imposible, falló esa perfecta jugada, nadie se le esperaba.**

**-Si igual como el arresto de Fugaku Uchiha, jefe de la éxitosa empresa Uchiha, por cargos de fraude.**

-Joder el papá de Sasuke.-dijo entretenido viendo el televisor.

-Ninguna funciono.-dijo entregándole las tarjetas.

El rubio estaba con una tremenda cara de sorpresa, busco en su celular metiéndose a internet y el titular de la notica hace que casi se vaya para atrás.

"Empresario Fugoku Uchiha es arrestado por fraude, varios afectados!" siguió leyendo atentamente la noticia." Entre unos de los sospechosos caen el empresario Kenji Misomoto, Tobi Uchiha y Madara Uchiha; además de quita de algunos bienes del joven Sasuke Uchiha, considerando unos de los jóvenes empresarios más ricos y al joven Naruto Uzumaki, al notarse que este hizo un contrato con la principal empresa afectada. Los dos últimos citados aún no se saben si estén relacionados con el fraude, pero las autoridades están tomando medida por precaución."

Naruto puso una cara de pánico cuando carajos había pasado todo eso, volvió a ver a la bella chica que lo atendí. Que mierdas haría irse y dejar la orden ahí cuando ella de amable tuvo la paciencia de pasar todas sus tarjetas.

-Mmm.-dijo con una sonrisa poniendo su mano en la cabeza.-tengo un problema, creo que tendré que dejar el trago y emparedado, no quise hacerte perder el tiempo pero al parecer me quitaron todo.

-No importa yo lo pago.-dijo dejando al rubio aún más sorprendido.- sé que es que las cosas no salgan como uno quiere.

-No, no quiero que lo pagues.-dijo él avergonzado.- tú trabajas aquí para ganar plata y la gastas en mí, ni me conoces pueda que sea la peor persona del mundo entero

-No importa.-dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, definitivamente eres la mejor persona del mundo.-dijo que mirándola a los ojos por lo cual esta se sonrojo, simplemente él se veía muy amable para ser verdad.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.-volvió a decir con una sonrisa.- Solo te digo que te arrepentirás cuando te enteres porque me quitaron todo

-Pero no te ves como alguien malo.-dijo de forma dulce.

-Si y no lo hice pero ahora soy sospecho y me quitan todo.- vio su reloj era tarde, se tomo de golpe el trago lo ocupaba más que nada y sin pensarlo mucho también se comió algo rápido el emparedado.- te debo un montón pero aún no se tu nombre.

-Hinata Hyuga.-dijo bajo per el rubio oyó perfectamente.

-Gracias Hinata-chan.-dijo dándose la vuelta, saliendo del local dejando a la muchacha muy sonrojada. Al salir y ver a muchas autoridades alrededor de su carro supo a lo que eso significaba, se acerco y entregó sus llaves a las autoridades , vio en sus bolsillo lo suficiente para poder coger el metro.

Fue a la parada del metro, se subió al primero.

Logro después de unos leves empujones lograr alcanzar un lugar para recostarse y poder descansar. Cerró los ojos. Estaba bastante cansado y tanto que luego meditó que hubiera sido más inteligente ir a la casa de un amigo y pedirle poderse quedar pero no le prestó mucha atención simplemente se durmió.

-Hump.-dijo acercándose el azabache al ver que su amigo se durmió en el metro, pareciendo un indigente por la forma en que se acomodo.-Dobe.

El rubio se despertó de golpe y con cara de preocupación.

-Casi, me matas.- dijo él reclamándolo a su amigo.

-No llevas ni cinco minutos y ya estabas completamente dormido.-dijo el azabache con ironía.

-Bueno.-dijo el rubio colocando su mano en la cabeza.-creo que ah sido un día duro y cansado. Por cierto como estás con el arresto de tu papá? Y que haces en el metro no tienes un Murano?.

-Hump, cállate.-dijo estresado y con tensión en su rostro.-todo se aclarará, lo tengo bajo control.

-Si se me olvido que hoy estabas de mal humor.-dijo el rubio suspirando viendo como el azabache se acerca a la puerta del metro, haciendo que este hiciera lo mismo. Bajándose ambos en la misma parada, logrando salir de la estación del metro saliendo a una parte que para ambos no era tan linda como estaba acostumbrado a ver a la preciosa ciudad de Tokio.

El rubio olio un rico olor, de algo que conocía muy bien ramen.

-Tal vez no sea tan lindo aquí como en Tokio, pero ese ramen vuele como el de Ichirukas.

-Solo piensas en ramen.

-No es mi culpa tengo hambre con todo el día no ha sido el mejor de todo.

-Tsk Pero ahora somos pobres.

-Sasuke-teme me vas a decir que con todo lo que te ha pasado no te ha dado hambre .-haciéndole recordar al Uchiha que no había cenado nada.

Suspiro el Uchiha en parte era un día duro compro una bolsa de ramen y siguió caminando a un apartamento que no era tan bonito, ambos se le quedaron viendo; Naruto con una leve rostro curioso por el lugar y Sasuke con una gran mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Sasuke sacó unas llaves y abrió el lugar por dentro tampoco era lujoso, pero serviría para pasas lo noche.

-Teme como conoces este lugar?.-pregunto el rubio.

-Antes aquí vivía Itachi.

-Bueno, no está mal solo tenemos que acostumbrarnos.

-Hump y quien te dijo que puedes vivir conmigo.-dijo el azabache fríamente.

-Por que por tu maldita empresa no tengo nada de dinero y además ya lo hemos hecho antes.

-Si pero antes pagábamos a la mitad la rente y de un apartamento mucho mejor.

-Si lo logramos dos años atrás y tu no terminamos matándonos podemos de nuevo y además te pagaré cuando vuelva a la normalidad y si tarda mucho haré lo que sea para pagarte, hasta que tenga que quebrarme el culo trabajando como mesero o cualquier cosa.

Sasuke fulminó al rubio, al parecer lo había convencido.

-Y donde dormirás.-pregunto este con indiferencia.

-Yo puedo dormir en el sillón.-dijo este tirándose a este que se veía "cómodo", dándose un fuerte golpe, en lo que sería según el rubio el sillón más incómodo en el mundo.

Naruto puso una mala cara en ese momento y más cuando Sasuke se estaba burlando de este, pero por lo menos tenían ramen.

Se acerco a la comida que tenía un olor excelente.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo y los dos le dieron un bocado a esa comida que no se veía tan agradable como olía.

-Esto no sabe al de Ichirukas.- dijo el rubio con cara de decepción en el rostro viendo la mueca de asco que puso Sasuke.

-Si mucho mejor.-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo y un rostro inexpresivo.-Ahora por tu culpa tendré que lavarme los dientes cuarenta veces para sacarme el sabor a mierda de la boca .

Sasuke se fue de la sala, apagando la luz haciendo que el rubio de ojos azules se tratara de acomodar en el maldito sillón, no se dejaría vencer por la situación y el pésimo día que había tenido, él simplemente no era así. Además tenía donde quedarse a dormir ese día y había conocido a esa linda y amable chica de pelo azulado, sería lindo pasar a verla de nuevo, en eso el rubio formo una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios. Se acomodo en el sillón y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor dejen reviews! :3<em>**


	2. Hinata

**Bueno aquí con la continuación de este fic, este capitulo vemos como empieza la relación de amistad de Hinata y Naruto :3**

**Espero que lo disfrute :D. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masahi Kishimoto, sino yo sería millonaria xP**

**Advertencia: Malas palabras y Au**

**por cierto gracias Tenshirbk por el review te lo agradezco mucho. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two very broke boys<strong>

**Hinata-chan**

Unos cuantos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana justamente en la cara del rubio, Se cambio de lado y se tapo la cara con el único almohadón que antes tenía bajo la cabeza, acomodo la cabeza en el sillón.

-Maldito sillón de mierda.-bufo molesto el Uzumaki al no poder disfrutar más de su sueño. Se incorporo y se sentó en el sillón donde restregó las manos en su rostro y luego se estiro para tratar de acomodar su espalda. Volvió a ver su reloj en la mano izquierda.

- 8:30!- dijo con tristeza, ya que ese día pensó como no tenía que trabajar podía dormir hasta las nueve y luego empezar con un par de entrevista a partir de las 11. Se paró del sillón ya que si estaba despierto por lo menos se iba a desayunar.

Se dirigió a la cocina para notar que había algo de comida y estaba en buen estado.

Sin tener que esperar mucho cogió el cereal, leche y plato para servirse de comer. El plato se veía limpio pero igual lo restregó antes de usarlo, estaba húmedo así que lo sacudió un poco antes de de llevárselo a la mesa y en una de las tantas sacudidas el plato cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

-Maldición.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, fueron pocos minutos antes de que el azabache saliera molesto de la habitación.

-Joder dobe, me puedes dejar dormir.-dijo con una prácticamente dormido.

-Vamos no es para tanto de todas formas te hubieras tenido que despertar.

-Si dentro de 30 minutos.-dijo fríamente.

-Con razón Sakura-chan no pudo contigo.

Naruto volvió a ver a Sasuke que estaba simplemente fulminándolo con la mirada y si la mirada matara, nunca más se volvería a saber del rubio que estaba en ese apartamento.

Naruto rió sabía que Sasuke odiaba que lo molestará. Cambió de tema ya era preocupante de que lo viera con ganas de matarlo.

-Sabes tú orgullo te está matando.-dijo en tono de burla.- bueno me iré.

-A donde? Las entrevistas eran a las 11.

-Voy a buscar a una tal Hinata Hyuga.

-De dónde la conoces?

-Sabes si eres amable la gente te ayuda y ella lo hizo ayer, lo ves ya se te quito el mal humor hasta estas interesado en la conversación.

-Conozco ese nombre.-dijo pensativo.- el menor de los uchihas.

Naruto se baño, se puso la misma ropa ya que aún no tenía ropa ahí solo con la que llego, se quedó pensando que mejor antes de buscar a la chica iba a su antiguo hogar antes de que se lo quitaran del todo y recogería su ropa.

Se fue caminando y de unas pocas monedas que tenía cogió el metro, se bajo a en una parada y vio lo que a la ciudad en donde antes vivía Tokio, sonrió definitivamente la ciudad era preciosa para ser verdad. No prestó mucha atención donde camino haciendo que chocara levemente con una mujer de pelo café y dos conguitos.

-Fíjate por donde caminas.-dijo en tono de burla.

-Lo lamento.-dijo este recogiendo la bolsa en el piso que él había hecho que la mujer en frente se le cayera.

-No importa, no quise ser odiosa.

-No te preocupes.-dijo el dándole la mano, como saludo.-soy Naruto.

-Uzumaki.-dijo ella bajo, pero el rubio la logro oir.

-Si el que creen que hizo fraude.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo lamento no me refería a eso, mi prometido Neji Hyuga dice que te conoce y está seguro que no hiciste fraude el me habló tanto de ti que y que por lo menos debes estar tranquilo de que Sai está haciendo buen trabajo en la empresa mientras no estás.-volvió a ver el rubio.- lo lamento otra vez estoy siendo odiosa, primero tenía que decir que yo soy Tenten.

-Bueno dile gracias a Neji y gusto conocerte.-dijo dándose la vuelta a dirigirse a su apartamento.

La morena siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lindo apartamento en donde la esperaba la oji perla. Ambas se metieron y tomaron el ascensor que había en él para dirigirse al cuarto piso. Se bajaron y siguieron hasta llegar al apartamento de Hinata.

-Tenten, te pasa algo?

-No, solo que antes que nada te tengo que agradecer que ayer ayudaras en mi club, eres tan buena amiga.-dijo esta sonriendo.

-No hay de nada, de por si ese día lo tenía libre.

-Si por eso.-dijo esta sentándose en el sillón de la casa de Hinata exhausta.- no sé todo está saliendo mal y ya viene la boda no quiero que se arruine.

Hinata se sentó en el otro sillón escuchando atentamente a su mejor amiga.

-Todo va a salir bien en la boda, además no está saliendo todo mal solo renunció una persona y yo la puedo cubrir mientras tenga libre y no me tienes que pagar.

Tenten sonrió Hinata simplemente era su mejor amiga y muy pronto se iba a convertir en su cuñada.

-Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar tú tienes tu trabajo, simplemente es que busque nuevo empleado. Él lugar es muy conocido en Japón así que va a ver mucha gente interesada en trabajar ahí.

-Está segura.

-Si, ven vamos por algo de desayunar.

Ambas muchachas salieron del apartamento dirigiéndose a un restaurante a desayunar, no caminaron mucho ya que estaba prácticamente dos calles de apartamento de Hinata se sentaron en este mientras que esperaban que les tomara la orden.

-Tenten.-dijo Hinata viendo fuera del local.-creo que a fuera del sport bar hay un cliente.

-Que?-dijo con asombro volviendo a ver.- pues que idiota por que el sport bar se abre a las hora de almuerzo, tal vez un rico borracho buscando un trago.

-No me parece borracho.-dijo viendo la espalda de ese chico rubio que miraba el local.

Vieron como este cruzo de nuevo la calle y pasó prácticamente a la par del local y Hinata lo reconoció.

-Naruto.-grito antes Tenten.-pasa y desayuna con nosotras.

El rubio volvió a ver y se metió al local, ya con otra ropa que había cogido de su hogar. Una camisa celeste de cuello en v que resaltaba sus enormes ojos celestes. Esta vez pensando en lo estúpido que fue al pensar en encontrarse con esa chica a las 9 de la mañana, cuando el sport bar abría hasta horario de almuerzo. En su mente se insultando constantemente y lo peor de todo era imaginar el tono arrogante y de burla de su mejor amigo cuando le contara lo que había sucedido.

Se acerco a la mesa para notar que era la que lo llamó era la mujer con la que había hablado antes.

-Tenten, que casualidad volverte a ver tan rápido.-dijo sentándose en unos de los asientos.-Hinata-chan también me sorprendió verte tan pronto.

-Se conocen?.- pregunto confundida.

-Si Hinata-chan me ayudo ayer.-dijo sonriendo y volvió a ver a Hinata.-la verdad te venía a agradecer ya que como ni tenía tu número de teléfono.

-Ya te dije que no hubo problema.-dijo con un marcado sonrojo en el rostro, que la castaña noto rápidamente.

-Ahorita vuelvo.- interrumpió la castaña sonriéndole a Hinata con picardía.

La bella de conguitos se dirigió a los baños dejándolos a los dos solos en la mesa.

El sonrojo se hizo notorio en ella.

-Y ya tienes plata.-pregunto ella con algo de timidez.

Naruto negó con la cabeza , por lo cual ella quedó pensativa.

-Tenten es dueña del sport bar y busca otro empleado.

-Enserio.-casi salto de su asiento.- pero ocupo que busque dos empleados.

-Si podría ser.

-Lo tendré en mente de por si tengo varias entrevistas desame suerte.

Naruto se despidió de esta y se fue del local dejando a la oji perla sola mientras que esperaba a su amiga saliendo del baño. Tenten se sentó junto a ella esperando que le cuente que había pasado, la mesera llegó con la orden disculpándose por el retraso.

-Suerte Naruto-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 por favor dejen reviews y haré todo lo posible pata que aparezca Naruto o Sasuke en sus casa xD<strong>

**El próximo capitulo Naruto y Sasuke ya van a tener empleodo y se verá un poco más como viven en el apartamento :) y abrá algo de Naruhina!**


	3. Meseros y barmas

**_Gracias por los reviews en verdad se los agradezco mucho! :) enserio sus comentarios me han motivado para hacer este capitulo._**

**_También gracias a sabaku no nathzu uhiha por ser la Beta reader que me ayudo en las graves falta de gramática de este capitulo :D, además a antu2309 te voy a complacer más adelante con la pareja que quieres en el fic( a mi también me encanta la pareja) pero saldrá un poquito más adelante ;)_**

**_Advertencias: Au, vocabulario vulgar_**

**_Pareja: Naruhina ,en este fic un poco de suika y otras más adelante._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two very broke boys<strong>_

_**Meseros y barmans**_

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron con caras largas al apartamento, nunca pensaron que buscar un nuevo trabajo iba a ser tan difícil. El rubio buscaba las llaves mientras que el azabache estaba recostado en la pared.

-Recibí tu mensaje de que no te fue muy bien.-dijo el rubio aún buscando las llaves.

-Hump.-dijo el otro con dejo de arrogancia.-todo falló cuando supieron que era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿En serio? A mí me paso lo mismo solo por sospechas de fraude, la gente es muy desconfiada, ¿no crees?-dijo al con alegría al encontrar las llaves.

Ambos entraron al apartamento cansados, ya que habían hecho un montón de entrevistas de trabajo en el área de administración de empresas y en todas no tuvieron respuesta muy positiva.

Naruto se tiro de lleno para descansar en el sillón que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Frunció el entrecejo por el golpe contra ese sillón más duro que el cemento.

-Odio este sillón.-dijo el rubio de cara en el sillón, acomodándose para poder sentarse.- tenemos que turnarnos quien duerme en el sillón.

-No, mira tú dijiste 'no importa yo duermo en sillón' cumple con tu palabra dobe.

-Bueno.-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.- entonces iré solo a la última entrevista de la tarde.

-Tsk, por un estúpido sillón.-dijo con la ceja alzada

-No es solo un estúpido sillón es el sillón más incomodo del mundo y sabes que teme si no nos turnamos me voy.-dijo el Uzumaki en ultimátum.

-Está bien, vete.-dijo fríamente.

-Y te quedaras solo en este apartamento sin la única oportunidad de empleo que posiblemente te va a salir.-dijo desafiando a su amigo.

Sasuke fulmino al rubio con la mirada.

-De acuerdo hoy yo duermo en el sillón.

-Bueno, mejor vamos saliendo dentro de poco es la entrevista.

-Hump, no me has dicho donde es la entrevista.

-Te darás cuenta pronto-dijo el rubio entre risas- pero no es de la parte de administración de empresas, creo que te sorprenderás.

El camino hacía el famoso sport bar de Tokio no se les hizo largo. Claro está que el azabache aún no sabía de qué iba ser la solicitud de trabajo y por que el rubio decía que era trabajo seguro. Ambos entraron al sport bar.

-Ya sabes que es el trabajo teme.-dijo el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

-No dobe, no me has dicho.

-Solo una pregunta antes, ¿qué es mejor ser mesero o barman?

-Barman, te mueves menos.

-No es mejor ser mesero o chef, sería bueno ser chef. Podría ser chef.

-Hump, ni siquiera sabes cocinar.

-Podría aprender con el nuevo trabajo.-dijo Naruto en indirecta.

-Tsk.-lo miro Sasuke sin entender que pasaba.- espera no me digas que…

-Dobe bienvenido a nuestro nuevo trabajo.-dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.

No fue mucho en donde Naruto vio el rostro el rostro familiar de Ten ten y el de Hinata sentadas unas de las mesas del lugar, como eran las 2:30 de la tarde aún tenía la apariencia de un restaurante.

-Hola Naruto.-dijo amablemente la castaña.

-Hola Tenten.-dijo Naruto sonriente.- él es Sasuke-teme Uchiha.

-Hola Sasuke, bueno Hinata me dijo que andan buscando trabajo y aquí ocupamos un trabajador más...-dijo siendo interrumpida por un hombre alto y de pelo naranja.-Disculpen… ¿Ahora que pasó, Juggo?

-Renuncio.- dijo con una cara de querer matar a alguien.

-¿Renunciar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Karin y Suiguetsu.-dijo yéndose del local.

-Maldición… ¿cuándo contrate a esos idiotas?-dijo Tenten volviendo a ver al rubio y al azabache.-Bueno, creo tengo dos nuevos empleados.

-¿Sin entrevistarnos?-dijo el chico curioso.

-Sin importar que hicieran un fraude con el local, sería mejor que el par de idiotas que quedan así que no importa que no los entreviste.-dijo parándose de la mesa frustrada.

-Eso fue algo raro.-dijo Naruto incrédulo.

-Discúlpenla, esta estresada por la boda.-dijo Hinata algo tímida por la presencia de alguien que no conocía.

-No hay problema, pero Hinata-chan, ¿tú también renunciaste del trabajo?-preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Yo no trabajo aquí, soy microbióloga

-No lo sabía; pero no entiendo.

-¿Qué parte de microbióloga no entendiste?-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

- Eso no, ¿qué hacías aquel día trabajando aquí!

-Solo ayudaba a Tenten.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hump, que tierna.-dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan es la mejor persona del mundo.-dijo el rubio sacándole un leve sonrojo a la chica.

Tenten llegó en seguida con unos uniformes de trabajo para ambos y se volvió a sentar en la mesa, al parecer para aclarar todo del empleo.

-Bueno serán meseros de día junto a Karin y barman de noche cuando les toque turnos dobles.-dijo explicando al ver la cara del rubio y aunque el rostro de Sasuke estaba inexpresivo se notaba en sus ojos lo que pensaba.- Bueno en las noches el turno no es tan cansado solo tienen que servir los tragos, de día tienen que tomar las órdenes, llevar la comida y si la gente les pide que canten cumpleaños (casi nunca pasa y si eso pasa le dan un cupcake cortesía de la casa) lo harán.

-¿Y cuanto ganamos?- pregunto el Uchiha de forma fría.

-Bueno eso depende de cuánto duren, sin ofender pero ricos como ustedes no están acostumbrados a trabajos como este, así que lo que ganen lo hablaremos luego.-concluyo la castaña.

-¿Y esto es para?-dijo el rubio señalando las camisetas del trabajo que les habían traído.

-El uniforme, es el mismo de día y de noche y pueden llegar con el pantalón que quieran, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

En realidad no querían fallar en el primer día de trabajo, así que se pusieron la camisa del uniforme.

-Teme.-dijo Naruto.- lo ves te dije que el empleo era seguro.

Un joven de cabellos plateados observaba con atención a los dos nuevos empleados y les sonrío de lo largo.

-Karin, mira a esos dos son nuevos te apuesto que no duran ni una semana.-dijo acercándose a la peliroja.

-Cállate pedazo de pescado parlante.

-No, cállate tu zanahoria podrida. Esta vez ni te moleste y ya estás peleando

-Si solo déjame ver a los nuevos.

-No me digas, te gustan.-dijo entre risas.-vamos Zanahoria apuesta cuanto se quedan.

-Maldición, no te metas donde no te importa.

-Dime algo, ¿qué tienen ellos que no tengo?- se calló antes de continuar la oración.

-¿Qué no tienes tú? Ellos no son pescados molestos parlanchines

Después de larga tanda de trabajo ambos jóvenes llegaron al apartamento cansados. Finalmente entraron.

Sasuke se dirigía al cuarto.

-No, hoy tú duermes en el sillón.

-Tsk.

-Mira tú dijiste 'yo hoy duermo en el sillón', cumple con tu palabra teme.-dijo en forma de burla.

Sasuke se hecho en el sofá y trató de mantener su rostro inexpresivo, después de sentir que dormir ahí sería lo peor. En ese sillón ni daban ganan de sentarse, era incomodo. Se acomodo y cerró sus ojos.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana justo en los ojos del Uchiha. Ignorándolos, volteó más su cabeza quedando su cachete contra el almohadón. Sonó la alarma, la desactivo, abrió sus ojos y puso una muy mala cara. Vio como su amigo salía de la habitación con buen humor por algo de desayuno.

Se paró del sillón y se estiró para quitar el dolor de espalda con el que despertó.

-Buenos días.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa esperando con ansías el comentario por hacer del azabache.

-Compraremos otra cama.-dijo frustrado.

-Bien-dijo triunfal el rubio.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo, y de nuevo les agradezcos por los reviews! <em>

_¿Les ha gustado? háganme saber me gusta leer sus opiniones :)_

_Aproveche también para desearles un feliz mes del amor y la amistad que lo disfruten! :D_


End file.
